The invention relates to a brine container, at which a suction filter is disposed.
It may, for example, be a brine container for pickling brine, which is pumped away through the suction filter and supplied to a pickling machine. Usually, pickling brine, flowing off from the pickling machine, is recycled over a coarse filter into the brine container. The function of the suction filter is to protect the brine pump and to prevent blockage of the injection needles of the pickling machine by particles or impurities that have been introduced. Over time, the suction filter is blocked by particles filtered out of the pickling brine and can be removed manually, for example, for cleaning purposes.
It is known that an additional filter may be provided between the coarse filter and the suction filter in the brine container in order to avoid rapid blockage of the suction filter. Usually, a slide filter is pushed for this purpose from above into the brine container, so that the latter is divided into two regions with different degrees of contamination of the brine. The slide filter becomes contaminated gradually and must be removed at regular intervals for cleaning purposes. Even when several such slide filters are used, brine of a higher degree of contamination may be introduced into a region of brine of lower degree of contamination during the removal of a filter for cleaning purposes.